This application claims the priority of German Patent Document, filed May 27, 1998 and PCT International No. PCT/EP99/02917, the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a remote control device for motor vehicles. Such a remote control device is known from the non-prepublished German patent application 197 13 607 in so far as there the enabling signal cannot be triggered until the user has been recognized as an authorized user. Within the scope of the present invention the alternative embodiment is also conceivable, wherein the enabling signal is transmitted, to be sure, but it does not become activated until the user has been recognized as an authorized user. Thus, it is not a matter for the transmission but rather the actuation of the enabling signal whether the user is the authorized user. Furthermore, within the scope of the present invention the earlier invention is only relevant in so far as now the focus is especially on the application in a motor vehicle.
The invention is based on the problem of providing a remote control device of the class described in the introductory part, with which the goal is reached that there is an effective guarantee against unauthorized use, for example in cases where the transmitter and thus the identification device have fallen into the hands of an unauthorized user.
The identification device now recognizes the personal, individual biometric characteristics of the user. Thus, the case, where the identification is done with a key for an access control device, is ruled out. Only the authorized user exhibits the individual characteristics. Only he is in a position to trigger the desired functions using the enabling signal. In this respect it involves primarily the opening of a vehicle, but also the closing of said vehicle or the starting of the drive motor and also within the scope of personalization the possibility of adjusting accessory components of the vehicle, like seats, the air conditioning system and the like in accordance with the personal needs of the respective user.
The identification device can be designed in different ways. One possibility uses a voice recognition module that, like the known access control devices, recognizes the individual vocal characteristics of the respective user.
As an alternative, it is also possible to scan a fingerprint of the authorized user using the identification device. In this case it can be a conventional sensor, which, on the basis of image recognition, records a static image of the fingerprint and compares with the corresponding information of the authorized user. As an alternative, however, it can also be a sensor, where the fingerprint or the individual features of the fingerprint are recorded by a sweeping movement of the finger over a stationary sensor.
The verification of the user can be done in different ways. It can be done, for example, in the module, formed by sensor and identification device. This module can also be connected to a conventional mechanical key. This possibility of verification offers the advantage that the enabling signal may or may not be transmitted to the vehicle. Thus, in particular safety from interception is achieved for the enabling signal.
As an alternative, the verification of the user can also be done in the vehicle. Then the enabling signal and the information obtained by means of the identification device can be transmitted to the vehicle; and then, only when this information is that of the authorized user, are the corresponding functions of the vehicle triggered by means of the enabling signal.
The latter offers additionally the possibility of enabling several authorized persons to use the vehicle. To this end, the information of an authorized person is first transmitted. If then, for example, within a timespan of one minute, the information is transmitted in the form of biometric data of a new user, said new user will also be considered in the future as the authorized user. The prerequisite is that this information, just like the information of the first authorized user, be stored in the vehicle and kept on hand for a comparison with information that is subsequently transmitted.
Thus, it is possible, for example, to put the attendant at a hotel or on a parking lot in the position of using the vehicle by himself. Simultaneously it is guaranteed that the use of an unauthorized person is ruled out. It is also possible to limit the usage possibilities for the user, provided with authorization in this manner. Thus, for example, it can be logical to provide this person with only the use of the vehicle at a maximum speed of 20 km/h. This measure offers the advantage that, if the new user has obtained his authorization through force of the first user, this second user has only limited control over the motor vehicle.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.